


Hand Kink

by randomskittles



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Castiel (Supernatural), Castiel Being Castiel (Supernatural), Frottage, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:48:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27492193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomskittles/pseuds/randomskittles
Summary: Castiel was obsessed with Dean's hands
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 59





	Hand Kink

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to CallenoftheNorth for being a beta. 😘

Castiel loved watching Dean's hands. When he worked on his car, when he was cooking, cleaning, seeing to Sam's injuries from hunting.

Dean's hands were strong, capable, and took care of everyone. They described Dean's whole personality. He used his hands to show his family that he loved them. 

Castiel would often make himself invisible just so he could watch Dean work with his hands. Long fingers, rough and calloused from use. 

A few times, he flew in and watched Dean take himself apart. The way his hands would jerk and flex, the way his hips would move with the rhythm of his hands and his eyes would close as he threw his head back and bite his lower lip as he came all over himself. 

~~Castiel wished Dean would use his hands to take Castiel apart too.~~

This time, Castiel flew in, Dean looked _right at him_. Castiel gasped and Dean startled. _Castiel wasn't invisible_. Fuck. 

And then Dean grinned. That sexy, come hither, panty dropping smile that he used on all the ladies. 

"Like what you see, Cas?"

Castiel gulped. "Yes."

"Come here, Cas." 

In the next second, Castiel was on the bed. Dean started a bit, and then he turned and took Castiel's chin with the hand he had been using and kissed Castiel. 

Castiel moaned at the first touch of Dean's lips. Dean tasted _so good._ The first thing he tried that didn't taste like molecules. Castiel put his arms around Dean and pressed closer. And opened his mouth to Dean when he pushed his tongue forward. 

Dean took his hand from Castiel's chin and Castiel whimpered. Dean let out a low, erotic chuckle and said, "How about we get rid of some of these clothes?" 

In the next instant, Castiel and Dean were pressed naked chest to naked chest. Dean let out a laugh. 

"Eager, are we?"

"Yes," Castiel growled. Castiel felt Dean's cock twitch between them. And then he felt Dean's hand on him. Dean's calloused, strong hand that had just been on his own cock. Castiel almost came at the thought. 

Instead, he reached between them and took Dean in his hands, returning the favor. But then, Dean moved and placed both their cocks in one of his hands and began to thrust. 

Castiel let out a long, low moan and dropped his forehead to Dean's shoulder so he could watch Dean's hand take them both apart. He started moving his hips to Dean's rhythm, and brought his own hand up to play with Dean's balls. 

He felt Dean's lips on his hair, then his shoulder and then on his neck, and finally in the place where his neck and shoulder met. 

Castiel lifted his head just enough to meet Dean's lips with his own. And Dean started moving faster, harder. Pushing his hips toward Castiel. Castiel matched him thrust for thrust. 

Castiel felt like he was rushing toward something, and he was crying out into Dean's mouth with every thrust. Finally, Dean's hand moved just the right way and Castiel saw white. He came with a long, low groan of "Deeeaan" and then Dean was coming too, cursing and fucking hard into his own hand. 

What seemed like hours but was probably only moments later, Dean moved away. Castiel's hands came up as he whimpered. 

Dean kissed him and chuckled, saying, "I'll be right back," Castiel relented, and watched as Dean got some tissues from his duffel and came back. 

Dean cleaned them both up and collapsed into the bed, pulling Castiel down with him, making Castiel the little spoon. Dean nuzzled into Castiel's neck, then sighed as his hands moved rhythmically over Castiel's arm. Castiel sighed and let himself drift.

Dean loved Castiel's eyes on him. Even if he said differently to keep up appearances for Sam and Bobby. 

Dean loved knowing he had all Cas' attention, so he always noticed when Cas dropped his eyes to Dean's hands. When he was alone, he always kept an ear out for Cas' wings. 

When Dean heard the wings, he always slowed down his hands and felt Cas' eyes like lasers on his skin. 

Dean gradually did more and more erotic things when he was alone. Especially when he knew it was more likely for Cas to show up. 

When Dean masturbated, he got off to thoughts of Cas watching him and his hands. He had to bite his lip to keep from calling for Cas when he came. 

And then Cas was visible. Dean almost came when Cas showed up and he had barely started. So he gave it all he got to get Cas in bed with him, and was gratified when it didn't take much.

The feel of Cas, and knowing he had an angel so enthralled was so much better than just having Cas watch him. It made him bolder, and Dean used everything he had to make Cas come. And when he did, Dean felt so powerful.

Afterwards, Dean took care of his angel and loved it. He'd always hated being the one in charge of cleaning up after because he usually just wanted to sleep, but with Cas, Dean wanted to take care of him. He _needed_ it. 

Dean felt like he was finally home when he held Cas in his arms. And then Cas just relaxed against Dean and looked like he fell asleep. Even though Dean knew better, he felt at peace with his sated angel in his arms. 

When Dean woke up, Cas was still there. Playing with Dean's hands, studying them.

"Hey, Cas," Dean's voice was rough from sleep. 

Castiel started and looked up with a guilty expression, but when Dean only smiled gently at him, Cas gave a small smile back. 

"Hello, Dean."

Dean leaned forward and kissed Cas. Gently, because he was still too tired to get up to any fun. Eventually, he pulled back and asked, "How do you feel about breakfast, Cas?"

Cas gave his confused head tilt, complete with squinting eyes and said, "I don't know what you mean, Dean. I do not eat, therefore my feelings about breakfast are not important." 

Dean grinned. "Cas, first off, your feelings are always important. Second, I meant, how about you go get Sam while I brush my teeth and then we all go down the street to the diner for breakfast." 

"Oh," Cas looked embarrassed. "Alright, Dean." And then he disappeared. 

Dean's eyes widened and his heart stopped. Before he could say anything though, Cas had reappeared with Sam in tow. And Sam was not happy. 

"What the hell, Cas? I was asleep!"

Cas looked down. "I'm sorry, Sam. Dean told me to get you, so I did." 

"Dean!" Sam yelled, cuing Bitchface 13.

But Dean was laughing. Cas was too literal sometimes. When Dean calmed down, he said, "Cas. I meant for you to go knock on his door. I need to have more than a second to brush my teeth. Also, I gotta piss." 

"Oh," Cas looked embarrassed and ashamed. "I'm sorry, Sam and Dean." 

Sam sighed. "It's ok, Cas. You misunderstood. I guess I better get ready." Sam looked at Dean. "Ten minutes good?"

"That works," replied Dean. 

Sam left, but Dean hardly noticed because he was already moving towards Cas, arms raised for a hug.


End file.
